Mratti's Revenge
by Darkraptor20
Summary: The mischievious elf is back, and this time, he wants revenge on Charlie and his friends. So, when David gets bewitched, Charlie is determined to find a way to undo the spell.


All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles

Mratti's Revenge

By:

Darkraptor

Streets of San Francisco

Sasha and Charlie were walking down the street on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Church has ended and the couple decided to take a walk by the beach.

During their stroll, Sasha looked at Charlie and saw that he looked depressed.

"Charlie?" said Sasha, "What's the matter?"

Charlie stopped and turned to look at Sasha's green eyes with his black eyes. He sighed and said, "Oh Sasha...I can't lie to you, but since last week,

I just haven't been myself". Sasha knew what he was talking about: Charlie faced off with the most powerful demon known to Heaven, ShadowMaster Copperhead.

She still has nightmares of that day, when she thought that Charlie would have been taken away from her forever.

Luckily, Sasha knew the cure for depression for Charlie.

"Charlie", said Sasha.

"Yes, Sasha...", started Charlie before he got a surprise kiss from Sasha. Sasha looked at him and said, "Listen Charlie, don't worry about it. You're

getting stronger everyday. I see you practice nonstop when you get a chance. I mean, you already know how to use the teleporting orb so you'll be able

to get to a destination in seconds, make a blue energy lasso, and increased your strength tenfold". Hearing Sasha say that, Charlie calmed down and grinned

at her. Soon, they nuzzled noses, kissed, and continued on their walk. While walking down the street, Sasha noticed a familiar place, Cannery Square.

"Charlie", said Sasha as she paused for a moment, "Do you remember this place?"

Charlie took one look and smiled: this was the place where David performed his magic tricks for the first time in a public place. Charlie was reminiscing for only a minute before Sasha nuzzled him and

said, "Charlie, why don't we go visit David for a while? It has been a while since we last saw him".

"You're right, Sashy", said a smiling Charlie, "It has been a while. I mean, the last time we met him, we helped him out of a big situation". Sasha remembered that time: David was wrongfully blamed for a

crime he didn't commit and almost was sentenced guilty if it wasn't for Charlie, herself, Bess, and Flo to help him out.

"So, lets go", said Sasha, "David would be happy to see us". With that, Sasha and Charlie started to head towards David's house. Little do they know that an old enemy is about to get a helping hand.

Pier

Killer was carefully watching a little man dressed in a red and green outfit that resembled a leprechaun. Mratti the Elf, shackled so he won't escape, was scrubbing the decks with wire sponge, muttering

to himself on how the heck he got into this mess. When he first came here, he managed to conjure up trouble by fusing Annabelle and Belladonna together and fooling a group of dogs. Everything went

well until he faced against that mutt with wings. It was because of him that he is now trapped on clean up duty with another mutt. Mratti stopped scrubbing to catch his breath when Killer came up to him

and said, "Five minutes, little guy. Then, its back to work. You still have another ten ships to go. I really don't want to be this harsh, but you deserve it for giving Charlie and his friends a hard time".

Mratti just glared at him, crossed his legs and arms, and just mumbled to himself. Unbenounced to Mratti or Killer, another elf, this time a female, was watching them from the crows nest of the ship.

"Oh Mratti", said the elf, "What has ye gotten yeself into thees time?" She unbuckled a pouch, got a pinch of glittering powder, mumbled an incantation, and released it. The powder fell on Killer that before

he knew what happened, he fell on his back, fast asleep. Mratti looked at the sleeping Killer, then up at the crows nest. The unknown elf looked down, then jumped off to meet Mratti. Mratti jumped with

glee when he saw her.

"Jessiva!" said an excited Mratti, "Oh, it fills me with glee to see ye here. What be ye here anyways?"

Jessiva looked at Mratti, threw another pinch of magic powder at Mratti's shackles, and said, "I has been sent here by the Grawnhoe Tribe Chief to findis ye. What's happen, Mratti?"

Mratti, now free, told Jessiva the whole story: the prank, the dogs, the chase, the trick, the other dimension, and the dog with wings and powers. Jessiva gasped when she heard the part when Mratti was

struck with a painful blast from the dog.

"Now", continued Mratti, "I can get me revenge against those mutts".

Jessiva looked at Mratti, sighed, and said, "Mratti, I only here to give ye this faerie dust and to gives ye warning. The Tribe Chief knows ye been missin' from the tribe that he sends Quirvees after ye!"

Mratti couldn't believe what he was hearing: Quirvees were assailants that killed anyone from the Grawnhoe Tribe that leave without the Tribe Chief knowing.

Jessiva saw the look on Mratti and calmly said, "Mratti, I was sent to tells ye that ye have three sunsets before the Quirvees are sent after ye".

With that, Jessiva gave Mratti the bag, took a final pinch of dust, muttered an incantation, spread it across herself, and disappeared. Mratti, tying the bag to his waist, knew that he was a goner, but he

grew a wicked grin on his bearded face. With a bag of faerie dust, he wanted to get his revenge before the Quirvees got here. So, with a grunt, Mratti ran lizard like off the cargo ship and left to find the dogs.

David's House

David was reading his book for school, which was closed for teacher meetings, and jotting down notes on his notebook. He paused from reading, sighed, and said, "Five chapters down, nine to go".

"That's not too bad", said a voice behind David. David yelled and turned around to see Sasha and Charlie sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

"Charlie, Sasha", said David excitedly, "How are you! Its been a while since I've seen you. What have you been doing?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Not much, David. How about you? Why aren't you in school?"

David said, "Do you remember the fire on Fisherman's Wharf and the radical threat on Alcatraz last week?"

Charlie and Sasha looked at each other before answering "yes".

"Well", said David, "The mayor got worried that those attacks could be linked so he closed the schools to protect us. But don't worry, they just announced that they're going to be open again next

Monday, so I got a whole week of relaxation before school starts".

"What about your homework, David?" said Sasha, holding up David's book in her mouth. David took the book and said, "Don't worry, I can get it finished if I just do an hour reading each day".

Sasha and Charlie just looked at him, then smiled slowly. "How's your parents, David?" said Charlie.

"Oh", said David, "They went to a special treatment center where my mom can get relaxed before the baby comes. They left like two days before the fire, so they really didn't know. They called

yesterday to check up on me and I told them about the radical threat. My dad grew worried, so he said that they'll get here as soon as possible. Since they left by car, it takes about a day of driving to

get to the spa, so they're probably on their way back home".

Sasha, relieved to hear that David's parents were heading home, said, "Who's taking care of you then, David?"

"My Aunt Penelope", said David, "She's my dad's sister and she's really nice. She's probably doing the laundry right now, so how about I go introduce you guys to her?"

Charlie thought about exposing Sasha and himself to a stranger, even if she is related to David. He thought of the reaction she probably would get, how she may possibly scream and, worse, faint.

"I'm sorry David", said Charlie, "No offense, but we just can't reveal ourselves immediately to another human. Remember the reaction of your parents when they saw that me and Sasha could talk?

They may have taken it well, but I just don't know about your aunt".

David, looking glum, quickly smiled and said, "That's okay Charlie. I understand. Hey, how about we go to the park and play around for a while?"

"That sounds like fun", said Sasha.

Excited, David got his jacket and baseball, asked and told Aunt Penelope where he was going, when he's coming home, and took off with Charlie and Sasha.

Golden Gate Park

Mratti was resting in a tree, exhausted from searching for the mutts. He first checked the cafe where he first met them, but it was empty. Then, he searched the streets from the rooftops, but no dice.

Mratti was getting restless, especially when he's got a limited time to live. "Maybe I'll find them mutts in the mornin' at that place again". Before Mratti fell asleep, he heard them. He looked down and,

to his delight, saw Charlie and Sasha rolling on the grass, but they weren't alone.

"Who be the youngin'?" said Mratti, watching curiously. He watched them and finally realized that the boy was a friend. Mratti hatched a plan, but he needed to get the boy away from the dogs.

"Charlie", said David, holding the baseball in his hands, "How about a game of catch?"

"Okay David", said Charlie. They threw the ball around, one catching it with hands while the others caught it with their mouths. Sasha caught the ball, but threw it past David and into the hedge.

"Sorry David", said Sasha as she started to head towards the hedge.

"No, no Sasha", said David, "I got it" as he disappeared behind the hedge.

Mratti saw his opportunity and took it. He got some faerie dust, muttered an incantation, and blew it towards David. David felt the dust fall on him, but then, he started to feel strange.

"What's happening... to me..." he manage to say before fainting. The dust turned to smoke, engulfed David, and, with a boom, the spell was completed. Charlie and Sasha heard the boom and

ran towards David.

"David! David!", said Charlie, "Where are you?!"

"Oh, Charlie", said Sasha, "I found his jacket, but there's something inside it". Charlie looked at David's jacket and, sure enough, there was something inside it. Lifting the jacket up, Charlie and Sasha

came face to face with a puppy with light brown hair, like David's.

"Where did the pup come from?" said Charlie, looking at it curiously, but something caught his nose. He sniffed the unconscious puppy closely and, with a look of shock, slowly lifted his head to face Sasha.

"Sasha", said a shocked Charlie, "This kid... is... David". Sasha put her paws to her mouth and gasped.

"A-are...you...sure...Ch-Charlie?" said Sasha, shocked to believe that the puppy standing before her is David.

"Sniff him yourself", said Charlie. Sasha sniffed the pup, and sure enough, it was David.

"Oh my gosh", said Sasha, "How did this happen?"

"'Tis me work, mutts", said a familiar voice, laughing. Charlie and Sasha looked up and saw the person responsible for David's strange transformation.

"MRATTI!" snarled Charlie, "How did you get you're faerie dust back?"

"A gift for me from a dear elf", replied Mratti, showing Charlie and Sasha the sack, "I planned a revenge for ye mutts, but tis is much better. A youngin' a stupid mutt, tis too much for me".

Charlie heard enough. He threw an orb at Mratti, but Mratti quickly dodged it and quickly ran through the trees.

"MRATTI! COME BACK HERE!" yelled Charlie as he gave chase after the elf. Sasha was left alone with David, who soon started to wake up.

"Mmmmm...What happened?" said David, "Feels like I just got off the tilt-o-whirl" David opened his eyes and saw Sasha looking at him with worried eyes. "Sasha, what's wrong?"

"David", said Sasha, not knowing how to break it to David that he's now a puppy, "You just experienced something terrible".

"What!?" said David quickly, "Is it bad"

"Can't say, David"

"Is it a disease?"

"No"

"A broken arm?"

"No"

"A serious wound?"

"No"

"Then What?!" said David as he got up, but something didn't feel right. When he got on his hind legs, he lost his balance and fell forward. "Strange, I can't seem to stand up straight".

"That's because you can't anymore", said Sasha, "Hopefully just temporarily".

"You mean, I became disabled!" said David.

"No, no David, its just...just..." Sasha had no idea on how to tell him.

"Well, then maybe I should...WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled David, "Wasn't I taller than you! Even when lying down!"

Sasha was caught, she had no choice left. "David, you became bewitched".

"Bewitched?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you"

Sasha grabbed David's watch lying near the jacket, showed David the reflection of himself being a puppy, and saw that David went into shock.

"How...How..." began David before running towards the lake. He looked into the surface of the lake and saw the face of a puppy looking back at him.

"David", said Sasha, "Calm down"

David was too shocked that he fell on the ground and began to whimper like a real puppy. "I can't believe this happened".

"There, there", said Sasha, lying down next to David and comforting him like a mother would, "Don't worry. Charlie's going to make you back to normal".

Just then, Charlie emerged from the hedge, exhausted and angry. "I lost him. Just when I got him cornered, he sprinkled the powder on himself and disappeared".

Sasha looked at Charlie and said, "I know you tried your best, but perhaps you can undo the curse"

Charlie thought and, looking at David sobbing next to Sasha, and finally said, "I'll give it a shot"

Charlie got David up and started to call upon his angelic powers. He made David glow blue, but suddenly, the glow turned yellow and blasted Charlie off David.

Charlie got up and said, "I'm sorry David. Mratti's magic seems to be more powerful than I realized".

"Who's Mratti?" said David.

Charlie got close to David and told him the story of how Mratti caused problems for them. He mentioned Annabelle and her cousin, Belladonna, the trick of combining them, and how

Charlie gained his angelic powers. David listened to every detail of the story, especially the part about Annabelle being Charlie's boss who gave him the second chance, the wicked cousin,

Belladonna, and the person responsible for his transformation, Mratti. David, recovering from the shock, slowly said, "What are we going to do, Charlie?".

Charlie looked at David and said, "I promise you, David, that I will find a way to get you back to normal".

David almost cheered up until he heard a beeping noise. Sasha heard it also and looked at her paw. David's watch was beeping 4:00 p.m., which got David go to shock again. "Oh no!

I promised Aunt Penelope that I'd be home before 4:00! I can't go home looking like a puppy, I just can't!" Then suddenly, David fell to the ground, remembering something else.

"My parents! What are they going to say when they see they have a canine for a son!"

Sasha tried to calm David down while Charlie started to think. Mratti's gone, his power couldn't reverse the spell, but perhaps...

"David", said Charlie, "I may not be able to perform my powers on you, but I got an alternate idea. Come here for a second". David obeyed and went towards Charlie. Charlie once again placed

his paw on David and his other paw towards empty space. With concentration, Charlie and David glowed blue and a blue aura started to form in Charlie's other paw. The aura soon began to

materialize into a shape. The shape became into a human figure, then, with one final glow, it clearly became David in his human form.

Puppy David looked at the human David and said, "Cool! Charlie, what is it?"

Charlie, exhausted, said, "It's a duplicate. I started to form duplicates of myself when I needed to practice new techniques. It may be you, David, but it can only stay like that for a limited time"

David slowly looked at Charlie and said, "How long?"

"About a week", replied Charlie, "Which, hopefully, gives us enough time to find Mratti and get you back to normal. Now, let's get you (pointing to duplicate David) home first".

David's house

Charlie, Sasha, David, and duplicate David entered the house quietly and started to go upstairs before they heard a voice.

"David?" said the voice of Aunt Penelope, "Is that you?"

Puppy David replied, "Yes Aunt Penelope".

"Thank goodness you're home", said Aunt Penelope, "Because your parents called a little while ago".

"Really, what did they say"

"They said they're going to be arriving home in about a week"

David almost jumped for joy: he got more time to find a solution to his puppy problem. "What happened?"

"Rock slide blocked the road. It'll take at least a week to reopen the road and since its the only road that leads to the spa, they had no choice but to wait".

"Thank you for telling me, Aunt Penelope"

"They send their love to you and, by the way David?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Umm...I feel fine, why?"

"Because you sound a little different"

"Umm...maybe my voice is changing"

"Oh, very well. After all, a voice change is a sign of maturity. You'll grow up to be a fine man, David"

"Or a fine man's best friend"

"What's that, dear?"

"Nothing. I'm heading for my room to, uh, finish my homework"

David, Charlie, Sasha, and his copy entered the room and closed the door. David turned to Charlie and said, "Do you think that duplicate can hold off pretending to be me?"

"Of course", said copy David.

Puppy David jumped when his clone spoke to him. Before anything else, Charlie said, "David, he is an exact copy of you, from appearance to memory. Don't worry, he does know he is a

duplicate, but when his life span is over, he'll become a part of you again".

"So you basically have nothing to worry about", said copy David, "I'll hold off for a week while you guys get him, or should I say, myself, back to being a human kid again".

David stood still for a moment before turning to Charlie and said, "Okay Charlie". Charlie smiled and motioned Sasha to come to him.

"Hold on to me", he said to Sasha and David. Both holding on to him, Charlie concentrated and created an orb around them. Clone David watched as the orb grew as small as a baseball

before heading out the window.

"Good luck, guys", said clone David as he sat on his bed, already reading the next chapter of the book.

Canine's Household

An orb appeared in Charlie and Sasha's living room, which soon materialized into three forms: Charlie, Sasha, and David. David, still getting used to being a puppy, started to look around the living room.

"Wow guys", said David, "this is where you live? It's amazing!"

"Thank you, David", said Sasha, "Would you like to have something to eat?"

"Please Sasha", said David, "I was so shocked by all this business that I forgot that I was hungry".

"Come with me then. I'll make you something to eat".

Sasha and David disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Charlie alone to call upon Annabelle. In an instant, the living room glowed pink before it materialized into the form of a pink whippet with wings.

"You wanted to see me, Charles?" said Annabelle.

"Yes, Annabelle", said Charlie, "I have a huge situation here and I need help".

"Oh, please don't tell me its ShadowMaster!" said Annabelle.

"No, Annabelle, it's not. Although, it surprises me that he or his minions have been pretty quiet for a while. Besides the fact, Annabelle, do you remember Mratti, the elf who made you Siamese

with Belladonna?"

"Please, Charles. Don't mention that horrible event. To this day, I always check my side when it feels like something may be attached to it".

"Well, he's returned, and, well..." Charlie explained everything that happened earlier in the day. Annabelle gasped in knowing that David became a canine.

"Oh Charles, this is awful. David isn't meant to be a dog. The dog instincts could be confusing to him or worse, he may enjoy the experience".

"What's wrong with that?"

"Charles, David's parents wouldn't want a dog to be their son or the older brother of their newborn, now would they?"

"Oh"

"Listen, I'll inform the others and come back as soon as possible..."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Charlie went to answer and was surprised by the appearance of Balto and Jenna.

"Hey Chuckie", said Jenna, "Miss us?"

"Like everyday. Come in", replied Charlie as he invited his guests in. Upon entering, Jenna and Balto eyed Annabelle.

"Annabelle", said Balto, "What brings you here?"

"A new situation has arisen", said Annabelle, "Charles, I'll return soon with the others". With that, Annabelle disappeared in a pink light.

"Geez Chuckie", said Jenna, "We leave for a fortnight and already, there's some situation that needs to be resolved. You better tell us what happened during our absence".

Charlie, deciding to leave the Mratti problem for later, told Jenna and Balto all about ShadowMaster Copperhead and the incident last week. Jenna and Balto were shocked to hear about what

has happened to Charlie in just two days. Just when Charlie finished his tale, Annabelle appeared again, this time accompanied with Bess, Itchy, and Flo.

"Annabelle said we have a new situation", said Flo, "What is it?"

Before Charlie could answer, Sasha returned from the kitchen with David, having a sandwich held in his mouth. "Who's the kid, Charlie?" said Itchy.

"Don't you guys recognize him?" said Charlie. All, except Annabelle and Sasha, shook their heads.

"It's me, guys!" replied David.

"Mark?" said Bess, confused.

"No", said David, "It's me, David"

Everyone, except Annabelle, Sasha, Charlie, and David, jumped three feet in the air before speaking.

"DAVID!" said a surprised Bess, "As in the David who we helped out with that bully David?"

"The very same", said David.

Everyone went into shock. Charlie, calming everyone down, started again with what happened to David. After the tale, many calmed down, but Jenna was mad.

"That elf", said Jenna, "I thought we seen the last of him when he lost his satchel of faerie dust".

"Apparently, he's got a new bag", said Balto, "So you had no luck whatsoever?"

"No", said Charlie, "He disappeared when I almost had him"

"But, wait", said Flo, "Doesn't your emblem vibrate when he's nearby?"

Charlie suddenly got struck with a thought: his emblem had become an elf detector during their first encounter. The emblem would vibrate when Mratti was nearby, but it didn't vibrate when he put

the spell on David. Why? Annabelle saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Charles", said Annabelle, "The emblem didn't vibrate when David was bewitched, did it?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Well", said Annabelle, "That's because you never reactivated it. Whenever you have an ability in your emblem, you must focus on the ability on your emblem and reactivate it. Go on, try it"

Charlie, nodding, put his paw on his angel-winged emblem and concentrated. Soon, the emblem glowed blue for two seconds before Charlie took his paw off.

"Now, like before, you'll be able to sense where that elf is".

Charlie was pleased to know that he got the Mratti detector back, but got glum when he saw what time it was.

"It's late", said Charlie, "We'll go on the Mratti Hunt tomorrow, but for the meanwhile, lets get some rest".

"Flo", said Jenna, noticing something on her wrist, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

Flo looked at her and smiled. "Well", began Flo as she put her paw on the bracelet, quickly transforming into a shield, "It's not really a bracelet".

Jenna jumped when the bracelet transformed into the Shield of Purity, a shield that's able to deflect any evil power back at its originator. Flo started on her tale about how she used the shield to defeat

the doppelganger of ShadowMaster Copperhead.

After a brief talk with Jenna and Balto about their trip back to Alaska, the friends departed for their home, Annabelle disappeared, and Sasha went to bed, leaving Charlie with David. Charlie led David

to the guest bedroom closest to his and Sasha's room.

"If you need anything, David", said Charlie, "Sasha and I will be in the next room. And don't worry, you'll be yourself again soon enough".

"Thanks Charlie", replied David, jumping on his temporary bed, "Good Night"

"Good Night David", answered Charlie before leaving him.

Entering his room, he found Sasha waiting for him on the soft carpet on the ground. Sasha already got a few blankets with her as she waited for Charlie to lie down besides her. She edged close to

Charlie until her side touched his.

"Charlie", said Sasha, "Do you really think that we will find Mratti before David's parents get home?"

"I hope so, Sashy", said Charlie, "I really do hope".

The couple soon said good night, kissed, then went to sleep, resting for the day ahead.

Canine's Household: Day 2

Charlie and his friends were in the living room, discussing tactics on finding Mratti and making him transform David back to being human without being tricked, like last time.

"Okay", said Charlie as Annabelle gave out a tag to Flo, Jenna, and Bess, "We separate into four groups: Jenna and Balto, you two search the piers and Fisherman's Wharf; Itchy and Bess,

you search the Golden Gate Bridge and its two tourists areas; Annabelle and Flo, you two search downtown, leaving Sasha and myself searching the park where we last left him. If any of you

spot Mratti, call me telepathically with your tags to plan the next move. Any questions?"

"I have one", said Bess, raising her paw, "What about David?"

Charlie almost forgot about David. He looked at him and thought: it was dangerous to leave him home alone and he couldn't bring him on the search, so Charlie had one choice.

"I'll take him home so he can be safe with his aunt and his doppelganger", replied Charlie.

David looked at him in surprise. "But Charlie", said David, "I want to help find the elf. I mean, I just got used to running on all fours, so I can keep up with you guys"

"Sorry David", said Charlie, "But I can't let you be harmed because of me. My decision's final: Sasha and I are going to take you home for the meanwhile until we catch Mratti".

David couldn't say anything but put his head down in sadness.

"Alright, let's get it started..." began Charlie

"in here! Let's get it started ..." interrupted Itchy before everyone looked at him with surprise, "Sorry, just a reaction from listening to that song".

"You're a yutz, Itch", said Charlie, "As I was saying, let's go".

Park: Day 2

After dropping a complaining puppy home, Charlie and Sasha began looking around the park, paying close attention to their surroundings and Charlie's emblem.

"Anything, Charlie?" said Sasha.

Charlie shook his head. They walked around the park for more than two hours and the emblem stood silent. Mratti wasn't appearing anywhere. Suddenly, the emblem glowed, which

made Sasha almost jump.

"Charlie", said Sasha, "Please tell me that it means that the elf is nearby".

"Sorry Sasha", said Charlie, "It means someone is trying to communicate with me". Charlie placed his paw on his emblem and closed his eyes. As quickly as it happened, Sasha felt herself become

engulfed by a wave of warmth as her surroundings suddenly changed from green vegetation to a blue sea. Sasha knew right away what was going on: Jenna summoned them here. Charlie opened

his eyes as he looked at Sasha before hearing their names called by Jenna.

"Charlie! Sasha! Come quickly!" shouted Jenna. She was hiding in an alley away from tourists that may see her. Charlie and Sasha quickly went to where Jenna was and saw that she was breathing

hard, as if she ran a 1K run.

"Jenna", said Sasha, "Where's Balto?".

"Back here", replied Balto behind a garbage can.

"Why aren't you here with Jenna?" asked Charlie curiously.

"That's the thing Charlie", began Jenna, calming down, "We spotted Mratti on the pier. We were about to contact you, but he spotted us. At first, me and Balto thought that we would have to chase

him, but...strangely...he smiled and ran right for us. We braced ourselves in case we have to fight, but Mratti jumped on top of the building and said 'Now ye sees what happens to them who messes

with Mratti' and he blew his powder right towards us. I dodged it easily, but Balto jumped the other way, hit a garbage can, and got the full effect of the powder. Mratti just laughed and said 'One hexed'

and disappeared".

Charlie looked at Balto behind the garbage can and saw that he looked normal.

"What's wrong with him?" said Charlie, looking at Balto more closely.

"Well", said Balto, "For one thing, do you notice that I haven't moved to talk to you or wag my tail?"

Charlie then understood: Mratti hexed Balto to become immobilized.

"So you can't move at all?!" said Charlie.

"Well, except for my head, no", replied Balto.

"Oh, dear", said Sasha, "What are we going to do?"

Before Charlie could answer, his emblem began to vibrate violently as a voice said, "How's about ye all give up?" The friends turned in the direction of the voice and who was it but Mratti.

"The only one giving up around here is going to be you, IMP!" snarled Jenna, "Take that hex off Balto right now!"

"Ye all gotta catch me first", said Mratti, beginning to run lizard like on the wharf. Charlie bounded straight for the elf, Sasha and Jenna following close behind.

"GET HIM!" shouted Charlie.

The three friends left, leaving Balto alone. "Oh sure, don't mind me. I'll just bark at him!" yelled Balto, but his voice couldn't be heard.

Charlie, Sasha, and Jenna chased Mratti into the streets. When Mratti started to scale the buildings, Charlie quickly dove into an alley, unfolded his hidden wings, and with a giant leap, flew up to the

top before Mratti. Mratti was shocked to see Charlie right in front of him, his teeth being bared at him.

"You're going to change my friends back to normal, elf" snarled Charlie, but Mratti just said, "No" before jumping to the building behind him. Charlie started to chase Mratti over the rooftops with

Sasha and Jenna close behind on the ground. Charlie started to catch up to Mratti, but Mratti took more powder from his bag and spread it across the floor. Before Charlie knew it, his paws lost

friction and he slipped. Mratti covered the roof with ice, making Charlie slip with ease. With a laugh, Mratti vanished and kept jumping rooftops. Charlie tried to get up, but was having difficulties trying

to stand up on all fours. As he got himself up slowly, he flapped his angel wings and landed on the next rooftop. Charlie started to search for Mratti, but the elf escaped again. Charlie came down an

alley, hid his wings, and met up with Sasha and Jenna, both exhausted.

"Well...Charlie?" panted Sasha, "Did...You...Get...Him?"

Charlie shook his head slowly. He failed to capture Mratti twice. Jenna saw that Charlie was feeling sad, so she said, "Don't take it too bad, I mean, not even Balto or me could...have...OH MY GOSH!

WE FORGOT ABOUT BALTO!" Jenna quickly turned and ran for Fisherman's Wharf. When the friends got there, they saw Balto being accompanied by pigeons. Jenna went from worried to laughing.

"Balto, aren't (mmpphh)...you...going...to introduce me...to your friends. Hahahahahaha!" laughed Jenna, unable to hold her laughter much longer.

"Har, har", said Balto sarcastically, "Now help me get these guys off me".

Charlie, Sasha, and Jenna, all snickering, went and shooed the pigeons off. Before Charlie teleported them all, Jenna said, "Well, look at it this way, now you have a job as a pigeon rest stop. Hahahahaha!"

Canine Household: Day 2

After the others got home from an unsuccessful day of trying to find the elf and calming Jenna down from laughing herself to death, Balto explained what happened at the Wharf.

Once everyone heard his story and calmed down from laughing when he mentioned the pigeons using him as a bench, Charlie exclaimed that they need to think of a new tactic.

"Listen", said Charlie, "We don't have much time. David's parents are going to get home soon, so we got to find that darn elf. So, I thought of this plan to try capturing Mratti".

Everyone listened to Charlie's new plan and went home to rest for the next day; Jenna had difficulties trying to get a stiffed Balto home.

"Balto", said Jenna, "You need to lay off the dog biscuits".

"Hey!" said Balto, "I'm not fat, its muscle that your feeling"

"Right, muscle", said Jenna as she got help from Charlie moving Balto.

Streets of San Francisco: Day 3

"Okay", said Charlie, "We need to keep our senses sharp if we are to catch that elf". Charlie and Sasha were now in charge of searching the streets in Downtown for Mratti while Bess, Itchy, and Flo

looked over the park, and Jenna and Annabelle searching the Wharf. While walking around an alley, Charlie had the feeling of someone, or something, was following them. It couldn't be Mratti due to

the fact that the emblem stood silent on Charlie's chest. Looking back quickly, Charlie couldn't see who, or what, was following him, but he had the feeling that it was getting closer.

"Sasha", whispered Charlie to her, "Quickly follow me into this alleyway". Sasha, confused, obeyed and both entered an alley. Quickly, Charlie moved Sasha and himself behind a dumpster, bracing

himself. Soon, a silhouette of something appeared before them and, with quick reflexes, Charlie got the jump on their mysterious stalker.

"GOTCHA!" shouted Charlie, but was surprised to see who the stalker was: David.

"What are you doing here?!?" said Charlie to the frightened puppy.

"I came to help", said David, getting himself up.

"How did you find us?" questioned Charlie.

"That's simple: I traced your scent"

"What? Did you say 'traced my scent'?"

"Yeah, I'm getting better at the canine instincts and abilities. I sensed happiness when my doppelganger patted me on the head, joy when my Aunt Penelope cuddled me and kissed me, and..."

"Whoa, Whoa, David. Did you just say that you revealed yourself to your aunt?!?"

"No, not revealing that the David she knows is the puppy and the David she's looking after is a clone. I had my clone take me to her and say 'Hey Aunt Penelope! Look who followed me home

yesterday. Can I keep him?' "

"What did your aunt say?"

"She said to ask my parents when they get home"

Charlie grew worried that Annabelle was right: David is beginning to enjoy being a canine than a human being. He had to find Mratti and change him back. Suddenly, his emblem began to glow

like last time, meaning someone found Mratti.

"Cool", replied David, looking at the emblem.

"What should we do Charlie", said Sasha, looking at him then at David.

Charlie had no choice. "We'll have to take him with us".

As David leaped, knowing he got to go on this adventure, Charlie once again teleported them all to the location of the caller.

Park: Day 3

Bess and Itchy laid together on the grass while Flo kept a sharp look out for Charlie and the others. Soon, a blue and pink orb materialized into the canine friends before her.

"Am I glad to see you guys", whispered Flo, "Mratti's sleeping next to the lake, like before".

Charlie peered behind the bushes and saw that she was right: Mratti was lying on the grass like the first time, with the hedges to Charlie's right where Flo got the jump on him. Charlie almost

smiled before something struck him: what if the elf had planned this all along and Charlie and his friends would be walking right into a trap.

"Hey Charlie", said Itchy behind him, "What's David doing here?"

Charlie turned around to face Itchy looking at David. After a quick recap of David's appearance, Charlie said, "Okay, Mratti may be in the same place like last time, but I have a feeling that he

may expect us to do the same thing we did before".

"So, let's think of a new plan", said Jenna, "One that elf would never expect".

"Well", said David, examining the area, "I may have an idea".

Everyone turned towards him, looked at each other, and after a quick nod, started to listen to David's plan.

"GO!" shouted Jenna as she and Sasha ran right towards Mratti. Mratti woke with a fright and said, "Aack, ye mutts".

Mratti started to run towards the opposite way of the hedge, but Itchy and Bess blocked his way and charged at him. Mratti started to run towards the hedge. Mratti smiled as he said,

"This ol' trap again? Ye never learns" and he jumped over the hedge. Mratti thought he got away, but then, he felt something bind him and bring him down.

"OOOF" grunted Mratti as he saw that he was binded by a lasso made of energy. Charlie held the other end with his paw, glowing blue, as Flo tried to grab the satchel off Mratti. Mratti saw Flo

dive for him, but quickly rolled over to the side, dropping powder where he went.

"Give it up, elf", said Charlie, edging closer, "You can't escape from this. It's made from spiritual energy and can't be broken from your hexes".

Mratti growled as the others came in, Itchy and Bess being closest.

"I may be tied, but I can still fight", said Mratti as he turned himself around, now lying on his stomach and facing Itchy and Bess. Before they could figure out what was going on, Mratti drew breath

and blew the fallen powder on Itchy and Bess. Charlie became surprised that he let his guard down for a second that gave Mratti jump on him. Using the lasso, Mratti used it to trip Charlie, making the

elf become free from the bind.

"Haha! Sees ye around", said Mratti as he dashed through the bushes.

"NOO!" shouted Charlie as he untied himself. Charlie started to look through the bushes, but noticed that Mratti already had a good head start: he failed again.

"Itchy! Bess!" said Flo, looking at both of them lying on the grass, "Are you two okay?"

Bess slowly got to her feet, but Itchy just let out a snore.

"On ho", said Bess, looking at Itchy, "Yhcti roop".

"Uh, Bess", said Jenna, looking at her with wide eyes, "Please tell me your just fooling us".

"Yhw?" replied Bess.

"Because, I think you're speaking to us backwards", said Jenna.

"TAHW!" shouted Bess, not believing that she is speaking backwards, "Neppah siht did woh?!?"

"Mratti hexed Itchy to fall asleep", said Charlie, "and hexed you to speak backwards so we won't understand".

"Riaf ton staht!" said Bess, furious of what the elf did to her.

"Well", said Jenna, "At least your not asleep" , pointing to Itchy, "nor are you a canine statue, like Balto". She began to laugh, but ended quickly when Charlie looked at her.

"Listen", said Charlie, "We are running out of time. We need to capture Mratti... and I think I know how. Unfortunately, since two of us are hexed to sleep or talk gibberish..."

"SDRAWKCAB!" interrupted Bess.

"..My bad, backwards, we need to get home and wait till morning to work this out".

"Good idea Chuck", said Jenna, "I need to get home and check up on Balto. Hopefully I remembered to close the windows, otherwise, I'll come home to a bird house".

Everyone laughed.

"Plus", continued Charlie, "I need to get David back home".

"Awww", said David, "But Charlie, I want to help"

"It's too dangerous David".

"But I can do this".

"I don't want you getting hurt".

"Please Charlie".

"No, David"

"Please"

After an hour of arguing, Charlie gave up and decided to allow David join in on the plan.

Pier: Later that day

Killer, still sleeping, got three visitors during the night. Two of them were as tall as Mratti while the other one was bigger than both of them, by about a foot, and had a red beard as long as his body.

He had an eye that seemed that it was injured during a battle and he held a sword to his side, while the other figures had pure green suits, crossbows on their left arms, and wooden masks covering their face.

"Mratti be here", said one of the figures, "This be elfin magic that put this canine to sleep". While he said it, he reached to his side and took out a bluish black powder and spread it over Killer.

Killer suddenly woke up and looked around.

"Hey", said Killer, "Did I just doze off for a second there? Since when did it become night?". He then turned his head and came face to face with the tall bearded elf.

"Where be Mratti?" said the elf in a deep tone of voice.

"Mratti?", responded Killer, "Oh, you mean the little fella who...Wait! Where is he? One second, he's sitting down, now he's gone!"

The elves looked at Killer, then the tall elf said, "So, ye doesn't know where he is?"

"Well", said Killer, "Probably somewhere far away by now and...Hold it! I'll ask the questions around here. First, who are you guys?"

"I am Onucitra, Chief of the Grawnhoe Tribe", responded the bearded elf, "We are here to eliminate the treasonous Mratti".

"Eliminate..." said Killer, gulping, "You mean...killing?"

"Ay", responded Onucitra, "He leaves our tribe without me knowing. Now he must die, and no one, not even ye, can stand in the path of the Quirvees". With that, Onucitra and the Quirvees jumped

over Killer and ran through the night streets of San Francisco.

Park: Day 4

Mratti was sitting in a tree, knowing that the Quirvees were now coming for him. They would track him down no matter where he was and his faerie dust was useless against them. All that mattered to

Mratti was hexing those mutts, and he already took down three of them plus a young human boy. He only needed to hex the one mutt that defeated him in their last battle in the other realm.

Getting himself up, Mratti started to tree hop, looking for the canines.

"Okay", said Charlie, communicating through his emblem, "Are we all set for our new plan?"

Inside his mind, he could hear the others:

"Yes"

"Affirmative"

"No problem"

"Yes, Charles"

"Enif"

"She means 'fine'"

"Alright", said Charlie, "Now all of you get ready as I try to find Mratti and chase him where you guys are, ok".

Charlie began to walk around, but it wasn't long before his emblem shook. Charlie started to turn his head in every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of the elf. Soon, he saw him, on top of a tree.

"So", said Mratti, "Where be the others?"

"Leave them alone", said Charlie, "I'm not about to let you hex them. Now, are you going to dehex my friends, or am I going to have to catch you".

"Well then, COME GET ME!!" yelled Mratti as he jumped off the tree and ran lizard like across the field. Charlie gave chase, but he had to get Mratti to the location or else, he may get away again.

Luckily, there were no humans around, so Charlie fired orbs at Mratti, getting him to run where Charlie wanted him to go. As soon as Charlie saw Jenna hiding within the bushes ahead, Charlie fired

one last orb before Mratti got surprised by Jenna.

"AACK!" gasped Mratti, "Sneaky mongrel"

"Says you", said Jenna as she tried to pounce on Mratti, but Mratti ran through her and got a good distance away from her and Charlie.

"I'll hex ye both..." started Mratti before Flo and Bess came out and tried to grab the satchel. Mratti dodged it in time, but then Sasha pushed Mratti to a soft spot of leaves.

"Now, ye all are going to get it", shouted Mratti. Mratti grabbed some powder, but then, something happened to him that was unsuspecting: first, the leaves tossed him up and then, he was held by the

shirt by the pink whippet, with the puppy holding his satchel.

"We caught him!" shouted Flo with joy, "I can't believe it!"

"I knew the plan would work", said Sasha, "Charlie's plans always work".

"Well", said Charlie, looking sheepish, "Only my well thought out ones".

"Anyways", said Jenna, "Lets make the elf change our friends back to normal the easy way...or the hard way"

Upon saying that, Charlie created an orb in his paw for Mratti to understand. Mratti mumbled furiously in his teeth.

"Well", said Jenna, "What's it going to be?"

"Neither", said Mratti as he shook off his shirt and ran past Annabelle. Before anyone had a chance to go after him, an arrow flew in front of Mratti, making him stop in his tracks. "NO! THE QUIRVEES!"

No sooner had the arrow landed that the two elves with wooden masks came out of the trees, pointing their crossbows and arrows towards Mratti, now lying on his back, shaking with fear.

Soon, a red bearded elf, a foot taller than the rest, came out of the tree, brandishing his sword towards Mratti.

"Mratti", said the bearded elf, "I, Onucitra, hereby sentence you...to Death".

Charlie and the others couldn't believe what was happening: Mratti being sentenced to death. Charlie had to stop this, not only because Mratti's the only one who can change his friends back to normal,

but because it was the right thing to do.

"Stop!" said Charlie, walking towards them. The Quirvees saw Charlie approaching and held their crossbows towards Charlie. Onucitra slowly looked from Mratti to Charlie.

"What is it ye want, canine?" said Onucitra, still having his sword pointing at Mratti.

"I want you to leave Mratti alone, so he can undo the hexes he put on my friends", said Charlie, looking at the Quirvees with their crossbows held towards his chest.

Onucitra just looked at him and responded, "I don't care about what Mratti's done. All I want is him to face the punishment for leaving the tribe".

Charlie wasn't about to give up. "Killing him is punishment for leaving the tribe?"

"Ay", responded Onucitra, "As our laws state, all those who leave the tribe without the Tribe Chief knowing is to be put to death". Mratti quaked at the mentioning of death. Charlie, on the other hand,

didn't budge.

"Why not punish him any other way?" said Charlie.

"NO!" shouted Onucitra, getting annoyed by Charlie, "We must follow our laws and our traditions. Mratti must die".

Onucitra raised his sword as Mratti braced himself for the swing, but he heard the sword strike something else. Looking up, Mratti saw that Charlie grabbed the sword with his teeth, which made the

Quirvees shoot their arrows towards Charlie. Sasha and the others, watching from a distance, gasped with horror when the arrows were shot, but the arrows never even penetrated Charlie's fur.

The Quirvees were shocked, but Onucitra was furious.

"YE DARE CHALLENGE ME!" yelled Onucitra.

"Yes!" said Charlie, releasing the sword, "I challenge you. If I win, you must undo the hexes Mratti has placed on my friends and punish Mratti a different manner".

"Ay", said Onucitra, "But if I win, ye be joining Mratti in death". Sasha gasped at what she was hearing. At first, she thought that Charlie must be crazy to do it, but then realized that it may be the

only way to undo the hexes.

"Done", said Charlie. Before he knew it, Onucitra placed struck his sword into the ground, which made it quake. Soon, a firewall, similar to what Mratti once conjured up, formed a dome around

Onucitra, Mratti, the Quirvees, and Charlie. Onucitra plucked his sword out of the ground and braced himself. Charlie did the same by unleashing his wings, ready to protect him when necessary.

Onucitra started off by charging towards Charlie, sword ready. Charlie dodged the attack and fired an energy orb towards Onucitra. Onucitra swung his sword and deflected the attack.

"Ye want to cast spells, do ye" shouted Mratti, "Take this". Pointing his sword towards Charlie, he unleashed a green beam of energy towards Charlie. Charlie tried to deflect it with another orb, but the

beam cut right through it. Ducking out of the beams way, Charlie charged for Onucitra, but Onucitra got the surprise on him when he swung his sword. Charlie dodged it, but...

"AARGH!" shouted Charlie, looking at his wing. It was bruised by the blade of the sword. Somehow, the sword was able to hurt him. Before he knew it, Onucitra swung at Charlie again, but Charlie

ducked and fired an orb straight on Onucitra's chest. Onucitra backed away, clutching his chest with agony.

"Stupid Mongrel!" shouted Onucitra. He swung his sword and before Charlie realized it, got blown back a few feet.

"Wind Slice" shouted Onucitra, swinging the sword violently. Charlie got blasted by the force, but also noticed that it was cutting him. The currents were strong enough to cut him. Charlie shielded himself

with his wings, but it still damaged them.

Think, thought Charlie, think. What am I going to do before I become sliced to nothing. Every time he throws orbs, he either slices it with the beam or deflects it, but what if...

Onucitra cease swinging his sword, exhausted from using the move. Charlie's wings were bruised and feathers were missing from it and misplaced.

"Had enough Mongrel", said Onucitra, "Or should I beam ye into nothing". Lifting the sword, Onucitra fired his beam at Charlie, but, to both their surprise, Charlie fired a beam of his own. Using one paw,

he summoned a beam of blue light to keep Onucitra's beam at bay. With the other paw, Charlie formed the lasso and sent it flying towards Onucitra. Before he knew it, Onucitra became bounded by the

blue lasso, loosing his sword, and at the mercy of Charlie. Charlie walked up to him slowly and said, "Give up?"

Onucitra, having no choice, sadly said, "I...admit defeat". With that, the fire dome sizzled into nothing, allowing Sasha run up to Charlie.

"Charlie", said Sasha, "What happened to you".

"Long story, Sashy", replied Charlie, "But all that matters is that I won in the end".

Charlie released Onucitra, who grabbed his sword and put it back into its holster. "A deal's a deal", said Onucitra, "I shall not kill Mratti, but give him the second worst punishment". Turning towards the

cowering Mratti, Onucitra pointed to him and said, "Quirvees, send Mratti to the mines. He is to work there for the rest of his life". Mratti struggled as the Quirvees took Mratti away. Onucitra turned to

David, still holding the satchel, and asked for it back. David turned to Charlie, who nodded, and handed it over to Onucitra.

"Now", said Charlie, "For the second part of the deal: my friends".

"Yes, yes", said Onucitra, putting the satchel away, "I hasn't forgotten". Taking out a green bottle, he said a weird incantation. While Onucitra performed the incantation, David and Bess both were

becoming covered in dense smoke. With a loud boom, the smoke cleared, leaving behind Bess and David, back to being a human boy. The smoke became engulfed into the green bottle as another

cloud of smoke came from the city. After the smoke entered the bottle, Onucitra sealed it.

"I best be off", said Onucitra, "But ye be more powerful than I know. Me clan shall never bother ye all again". And with that, Onucitra disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

"Whew", said Bess, "I'm glad that's all over. I can talk normally now and David's a kid again".

David tried to smile, but Charlie noticed something was bothering him.

"Something troubling you, kiddo?" said Charlie to David.

"Well", said David, "It's not that I don't appreciate the help, but I really enjoyed being a dog for a while. Running around on four legs, rolling on the carpets, being loved by someone nice,..."

"David", interrupted Sasha, "You're still loved by someone, or should I say, some ones. Your parents, us, your aunt, and soon, your baby brother or sister".

David looked at Sasha and smiled for real this time.

"Thanks Sasha", said David. Bess, Flo, and Jenna went home to check on Balto and Itchy and Annabelle left in a flash of light. Charlie, Sasha, and David headed for his home.

David's House

The doppelganger David was in his room, working on the report, when he was interrupted by a blue light. Turning around, the blue light materialized into Charlie, Sasha, and David.

"Man", said clone David, "Am I glad to see you back to normal".

"Me too", said David. The clone David smiled as he turned blue, then in a flash, became white and engulfed the real David. David shone for a second before becoming normal again.

"Listen guys", said David, "I'm really happy that you risked your lives for mine. I really appreciate it. How about staying here for a while? I mean, my other self already did my project, so I have the

rest of the time left to play".

"Sounds great", said Charlie and Sasha at the same time. With that, they all ran out of David's room to the back yard.

Canine Household

Charlie and Sasha were in bed, getting ready to sleep after an exhausting day of capturing, fighting, and playing. Charlie lied himself down as Sasha edged herself close to Charlie until her side touched his.

Lying her head on Charlie's shoulder, Sasha said, "Charlie, you really are an angel".

"Why?" said Charlie.

"Well", said Sasha, "You put yourself at danger to help out a friend and you didn't allow that chief to kill Mratti, even after what he put us through".

"Oh, Sashy", said Charlie, "You know that I couldn't allow anyone kill someone, but sometimes, one may not have a choice but to kill a wicked person or thing. Well, enough talk, it's time to sleep,

I'm bushed".

Charlie and Sasha gave each other a sweet kiss good night and went to sleep.

It may be the end of this adventure, but there still evil lurking around every corner. But even in every darken room, there's always a light to shine brightly through it. A light called hope.


End file.
